Kwasi
Kwasi '''is a large painted dog with tan and chocolate fur, amber eyes with white markings above them. He has a bit of an overbite, causing his teeth to stick out at times. He wears a necklace of fangs and a sharpened bone, a trait shared by his sibling Amare. He is a nevanji (prince) of the Pack of Falling Ash. Backstory Kwasi is born to Xenia and Barke into the royal family along with two littermates, Feoria and Amare. He is the largest and strongest of his siblings, and loves patrolling and defending the camp from outsiders. Personality Kwasi is very arrogant, bossy, and loud. He enjoys drama and picking fights, to which as a prince he usually wins. He gets along well with his brother Amare, as the two grew up together and are usually the leaders of patrols and occasionally hunts. However, his relationship with Feoria is strained, as the two have opposing views on leading their pack, which all three will do together in the future. While he is usually the one to boss others around, the only dogs Kwasi will listen to are his parents, particularly Xenia. Aware of her son's brash personality, she is the voice of reason and knows how best to put him in his place. His aggressive nature is usually directed at Zain and Zahra, who are not pure Ash blood, and as such he views them as easy targets for his orders. Oftentimes Kwasi will force the pair to go on long hunts or into "meaningless" tasks such as babysitting pups, saving him and other dogs the trouble. He loves to pick on Zain in particular for his quiet and reserved nature. Other dogs in the pack look up to Kwasi for his loyalty and bravery, and believe that he will be a great king when the time comes. Appearances '''Episode 4 - Be Our Guest Kwasi is appalled at the fact that Feoria lead Layali straight into their camp instead of chasing her out, and doesn't care that the latter has a wounded shoulder. He yells at his sister, arguing that Layali is a danger and should not be welcome there. Xenia appears, and tells Kwasi that he is being too hard on their guest. Kwasi tries to plea that he is just trying to protect their camp, but Xenia puts him in his place, ordering him to meet his father Barke at the southern border and tell him what is happening. She then orders Feoria to heal Layali, to which she reluctantly agrees. Kwasi taunts Feoria, stating that she's not a pup anymore and needs to obey orders, before Xenia snaps at him one last time. Episode 6 - Sojourn Kwasi is seen organizing patrols with Amare. The princes send Zahra and Zain off to go hunting for Cyrah's pups, while they themselves head for the northern border. Layali offers to join the hunt. Kwasi mocks Layali as she leaves, saying that the wanderer won't be much help with her shoulder injury. When Layali joins the Pack of Falling Ash, Kwasi is disgusted by the foreigner, but doesn't argue. Episode 7 - Premonitions Kwasi, Amare and their patrol bring an impala back to camp. Kwasi boasts about how easy it was for him to kill. He then mocks the "Wanderers" within the pack. He taunts Zain for his silence, and Layali for her inability to hunt. Feoria is quick to call him out, calling him discriminatory and arrogant. Kwasi yells at her, frustrated with her complaints and reluctance towards her duties. Feoria breaks into tears and runs out of camp. Family 'Mother: 'Xenia 'Father: 'Barke 'Siblings: 'Feoria, Amare Gallery Kwasi ref.png| Kwasi's reference Trivia * Kwasi appears on the title card of Episode 4. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash